smifandomcom-20200213-history
A Hut Divided
A Hut Divided is the forty-ninth episode of Season 2 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 104th episode. Summary Mario, Luigi, Boo and Dry Bones rent a four-person hut as part of a Hut Challenge given to them by Rockruff and Shinx. While there, Mario gets fed up with Boo and Dry Bones purposely scaring Luigi, and splits the hut into two sides so Boo and Dry Bones will no longer scare Luigi. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Luminous Beach at night, which cuts to a campground, which then cuts to the SMI crew gathered around near a campfire as Rockruff and Shinx are about to tell another scary ghost story. Rockruff interrupts Shinx when she starts to tell a story (which peeves Shinx slightly) and announces that she and Shinx are going to give them a Hut Challenge. Yoshi asks Rockruff, in the Yoshi language, what the challenge is about, and Rockruff says that she and Shinx will pick four people to rent large huts. Toad then asks Shinx what the reward is, and Shinx says there is no reward. Rockruff interrupts Shinx again - peeving Shinx another little bit - and finishes her sentence by saying that there will be a reward - four tickets for a cruise trip to Tiny-Huge Island - if everyone on the team behaves well. Everyone agrees to Rockruff's suggestion as Shinx picks the teams. As Shinx has Mario and Luigi on the same team, the two brothers hug each other and, in a shared confessional, say brothers on the same team will make a great team. After Shinx assigns Boo and Dry Bones to be on the same team as Mario and Luigi, the pals high-five each other while shouting "OHHHHHH, sweet!". Later, the four and Shinx arrive at a hut as Shinx gives Mario the key to the door. When Shinx leaves, Boo then turns invisible and Dry Bones, wearing a scary face mask, follows Luigi, and then Boo, turning to his normal self scares Luigi. This peeves Mario, who tells the two to stop scaring Luigi. Boo responds by saying that scaring Luigi is fun. When the team arrives inside the house, Mario and Luigi share a bedroom with two beds, while Boo and Dry Bones share a bedroom on the other side with a bunk bed. Just as the brothers are dressing themselves in pajamas, Dry Bones, now wearing a mask of Bowser, scares Luigi again. This angers Mario, who is about to threaten to divide the hut into two sides, until Boo becomes invisible once more and tickles Mario, who begins laughing. As the invisible ghost backs away, Mario makes his confessional that being tickled by Boo felt like he was being tickled by several butterflies but it also made him feel a bit lightheaded. Mario then asks who tickled him, and Boo, turning back into his normal self, responds by saying that he did. Mario becomes shocked as Boo laughs, and Mario makes another confessional by saying that Boo is going to get "a piece of his own-a medicine". Mario then smirks at a confused Boo, who wonders what Mario is smirking at. The red-hatted plumber then tackles Boo and gets his revenge by tickling Boo until Luigi pulls Mario away from Boo, while Dry Bones pulls Boo away from Mario. Luigi then pulls Mario - struggling to tickle Boo and shouting to let him tickle Boo - back to their bedroom and Dry Bones and Boo return to their bedroom. The next day, Mario wakes up early to make breakfast. Luigi also wakes up and asks Mario what he is making, and Mario responds that he is making pancakes. The pancake-loving Dry Bones immediately enters the kitchen, sitting at the table and grinning. Boo then scares Luigi when the latter turns to look at Boo's mask, which is a mask of a Necrozma. After suggesting Luigi go back to the bedroom to listen to relaxing music, Mario then angrily tells Boo and Dry Bones he is dividing the hut into two sides, and also says to them whose side is whose. Boo, disappointed, says scaring Luigi was fun, while Dry Bones agrees to not scare Luigi anymore. After they have eaten their breakfast, Boo is singing along to a rock song at a blared volume, and Dry Bones joins in. When Mario and Luigi hear this from their bedroom, the former rolls his eyes before Luigi thanks him for dividing the hut. The brothers then hear a knock coming from the front door, and Luigi answers the door to see Rockruff and Shinx, who say that his team is not getting the cruise trip reward because of Boo and Dry Bones' reckless behavior. Boo is disappointed and apologizes to Shinx and the Mario Bros. for the behavior, while Dry Bones says he did not want to go on the cruise anyway. Mario and Luigi, despite being disappointed that they didn't get the reward, accept staying at the island. After Boo apologizes to Dry Bones for getting him involved in scaring Luigi (to which Dry Bones forgives him), he and Dry Bones apologize to the Mario Bros. for pestering them. The Mario Bros. forgive the pals and, before leaving to eat lunch at the cafeteria, hug them for apologizing for their reckless behavior. Mario and Luigi then slap Boo and Dry Bones' faces for making them lose the reward and the pals, despite the pain they just received from being slapped on their faces, respond by saying in unison "We like you too!". As the episode ends, the Mario Bros. nod to the pals for the friendly response and go to eat lunch in the cafeteria. Quotes turns invisible and tickles Mario Mario:(laughs) "STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT!" stops tickling Mario and backs away Mario:(pants) "H-Holy c-crap!" (Mario's confessional) Mario:(fanning himself with his hand) "Being tickled felt like being touched by a million-a butterflies! That ticklish sensation made me-a feel a little lightheaded! Wowee!" (End confessional) Mario:(panting) "Who..tickled..me?" turns visible Boo:"I did!" Mario:(shocked) "BOO?!?!" Boo:(laughs) (Mario's confessional) Mario:(angrily) "Aww! That's-a it! Someone's gotta give this-a ghost a piece of his own-a medicine!" (End confessional) Mario:(smirks) Mario smirks, Boo stops laughing Boo:(confused) "What? What are you smirking at?" Mario:(tackles Boo) Boo:"Oof!" Mario:(smirking) "It's payback-a time, ghoul boy!" Boo:(widens his eyes) "Uh oh!' Mario:(tickles Boo's defenseless belly) Boo:(squeals) "OKAY! STOP!" (squeals) Mario:"Not until you apologize for tickling me!" Boo:"WOW!" (squeals) "NO!" (squeals) "I CAN"T TAKE IT! I CAN"T! I CAN'T!" Trivia * This is the second episode in which Mario is tickled by Boo. ** The first episode where Boo tickles Mario is in Tickle Fest on Super Mario Island!. ** This is also the second episode in which Mario gets revenge on Boo for tickling him. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 2) Category:SMI Episodes